Runaway
by ayyoitsaleck
Summary: 5 teens on the run after being sent to an Institute and finding out something very shocking. What will happen to them?


**Run Away**

Life wouldn't be the same without friends, now wouldn't it? Trinity thought to herself as her friends and she walked down the halls of their high school. They weren't that popular, nor were they one of the lame people who always hung around in the library. They were…just cool. Well known, rarely has any enemies. Yes! This was the life, and I don't think I'll ever want to change it. Trinity looked at each of her friends and analyzed them as they sat into their seats in their class. Anna Scott, quiet at first but once you get to know her, she's a pretty cool person to be with. Trinity thought to herself and moved to her boyfriend…Brian Woods, athletic, handsome, and so hilarious. He's more of the class clown but he also does good is school. Those were the exact things that drew her into him, and she loved him very much. At last she moved to the last person, Tyler Jones. He's best friend with Brian and it's been like that since they were in diapers! Yeah, they're parents go way back and I guess so do they. Trinity snapped out of her thoughts when the principal came in and started speaking, a student was following him.

"Alright students, this is Jacob Ian, he's a transfer from West Coast, and I expect you all to be nice to him. Good day students and welcome to our school Jacob." With those last words he left and Jacob sat down in the only seat available. Surprisingly… it was beside me. I turned and described him to myself. Jacob Ian, tall, handsome, has nice bone structure, easy to tell that he's an athlete from the muscles visible through his sweater. Once again Trinity snapped out of her own thoughts since Brian started talking to her. "You better not be checking him out" He smiled boyishly and laughed.

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly and my last class was… what was my last class? Okay well I don't know what it's called but I know that today we were doing this lesson where we have to get paired with someone and learn about them. I think its English? I don't know, and to be honest I don't really care.

"Alright guys, I'm going to pair you all up into groups of two. You're going to tell the person about you then they do the same. So preferably, we're going to see how you communicate with other people. Alright let's see… Trinity and… Jacob!" He pointed to a corner where there were already two chairs set up. We walked there and sat in silence. It was really quiet until stupid me started talking. "So… do you want to go first or should I?" What was I thinking! Trinity made the quiet thought in her head and waited till he replied. "I don't feel like talking much…" he didn't sound nice at all. His tone of voice was dangerously low. Scared me a bit. "Okay, then I'll go."

I spoke for almost the entire class trying to get him to say at least thing _about_ him, but he just wouldn't talk! "Will you say something at least! I mean I've talked for almost this entire time to make sure we don't get in trouble for not communicating!" I finally snapped. He tuned his head at me and I noticed that his eyes… when you really look at them, its like ice cold. There was nothing there, nothing warm, nothing nice… all hateful things. "Listen," he said in a low voice, "_I_ don't feel like talking to _you,_ or to anyone for the matter." He looked away without saying any other words and the rest of the class time, they were both quiet. When bell rang Jacob rushed out of the room. "What's wrong with him?" Trinity muttered to her self and headed for the courtyard where everyone was waiting.

The rest of the school day was the same. I'm sitting in Algebra class now, just thinking about what had earlier in class. My thoughts were cut off again, by a woman who entered the classroom and an old man following her. The women looked in her late 20's or early 30's, the man however looked in his late 40's. The teacher stopped her lesson and introduced the people standing at the doorway,

"Everyone this is Joan Lubrid and her boss Nathaniel Black. They've come here from California so please be respectful and listen to what they say. Go ahead" our teacher gestured toward the two and the man started speaking. "As you kids are learning all these new things in school, your brain develops knowledge. Well I've found out how to prove that psychic powers develop as your knowledge increases. Now some of you might think that I'm crazy for thinking this, but I've been to 20 schools in 20 years and each year I find 5 students who developed powers. _Actual_ powers. Now I've spoken to your principal and he has given me permission to take a look at your eyes."

For about 10 more minutes he kept blabbing on about powers, eyes, and knowledge. Finally he was doing these eye exams and the women would just be writing things down, then moves on to the next student. After the crazy exams were done, they said their goodbyes and left. The final bell rang and everyone was rushing to their lockers. The day was finally over and that was it. Hope I never have to deal with _Jacob_ again.

Days passed then the principal went onto the speakers. "Attention students. The following names that I say will head to the office after this announcement. Tyler Jones, Anna Scott, Brian Woods, Trinity Fairchild, and Jacob Ian. Please head to my office now." The announcements ended and everyone stared at us as we all headed down the hallway to the office. When we entered his office, I noticed that the women and the old man was back. They were talking to the principal. When we all entered the room we all took a seat. The old man began, "Okay, we did tests on what we saw from your eyes, and we've discovered things that we never have before." Jacob spoke up getting impatient, "Let me guess, you found out that we were psychics?" The old man smiled at him. "Not just any psychics. One of you is able to foresee the future and can move objects with using the power of their mind and energy, another is able to heal, one is able to move things with your mind, one of you are ale to communicate with living animals, and also be a telepathic psychic." We were all confused. I finally spoke up, hoping to break the silence, "Okay, well who has which talent" The women who was standing in the corner finally spoke up, "Come and see for yourself." She handed us a file with our names on it. We looked inside and saw columns. Each one had different information on it. We finally found out our talent and looked up at the adults who were smiling. "Okay, we have magic powers… what's going to happen now?" Tyler spoke up wondering what would happen. Finally the principal spoke and stood up. "You _five_ are going to be sent to a psychic institute. There you will learn how to control your powers, and after a year, you will be granted a scholarship to a school of your choice and certain amounts of money for participating into this. What do you guys think?" I looked at everyone who was in complete shock, no one knew what to say. All of a sudden a smile appeared on Jacobs face. "You can count me in." he flashed a smile and stood up to shake hands with the man. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Anna spoke up quietly, "So, you're saying that we'll be away from our families for a _year?" _The old man sighed and nodded, "Yes," he looked at each on of us and continued speaking, "I'm not going to force you into this, but I'm just saying that this is an amazing opportunity for you all! You have powers that are rare and at the end of this, you'll be able to go to a collage or university of your choice and a certain amount of money will be given to you for participating." Everyone looked at each other hesitantly, not know what to say. "I'm in," I spoke softly, and then I heard the other 3 agree. "Wonderful! Okay, we will have plane tickets for you by Saturday so please make sure that you are ready. We will have you enrolled for school there at California, so don't worry about anything! We'll cover everything!" the woman in the corner smiled gently at us and exited the office with the man following her once again.

I always hated planes. Trinity thought to herself quietly as the plane took off from the airport. She looked down at the building getting smaller and smaller as they got higher into the sky. It turned out to be a small dot afterwards then finally disappeared from her sight when they were soaring high. New life. New Friends. New school. How can this get any worse? Trinity sighed and sat back into her seat just dazing away.

Once they all exited the airport, a limo of some sort was outside already waiting for them. They entered the limo and rode all the way to Los Angeles. When the car pulled over and they exited the car, they were standing in front of a house. It didn't look like a Psychic Institute. It was a normal, big, white house. Tyler gazed at the house and spoke up, "This… is HUGE!!! " He took his bags from the trunk and ran towards the house. The door opened just as he was approaching it, and there stood Joan with a wide grin across her face. "Welcome to the Black Institute! Come inside and put your bags down and I'll give you a tour." She opened the door wider as we all started to rush in. The inside didn't look like any of the Institutes that you would see in movies either. It looked like… a regular house. I suspected metal walls and floors, and machines in the corners making a beeping noise every minute, but no, it was a regular house. "You can set your bags down and I'll give you a tour," Joan gestured her hands towards a large opened door with French oak frames. "This is my room, and you guys can come to me at anytime for questions or so." She turned right and there was another door. It was one of those swinging doors, and once we stepped inside the room Joan spoke up, "This is the front lab where you guys will be doing the experiments that we'll set up for you and back over there is the back lab, but none of you guys will be going in there now. After we make a lot of progress then we'll open up the back lab to take your testing up a notch." She gestured to the metal doors near the back of the room where there was a metal lock keeping the doors shut. She then led us upstairs. "There are two large rooms, and two small rooms. You guys can choose your own room partners and that's about it. Today and tomorrow we'll give you the time to get settled, then after school on Monday we'll be starting the tests. Well bye for now. I have to run some errands so I'll be back in a few hours." She left and we all headed downstairs to get our stuff.

"So, what's the room plans?" Brain spoke just as he set down the box of stuff down. "Well… I want the biggest room. I have a stereo, TV, and a computer, which all needs the best reception. One of the biggest rooms has them." Tyler smirked, thinking he could have the biggest room just like that. Tyler was about to set his things into the room when Jacob spoke up. "Aha, no. I get the biggest room. Plus, it has a Jacuzzi so I got dibs on it." "But I already—" "I'm not really caring if you called the room or not. Unless of course… you want to fight for it" Jacob said in a low harsh voice. He smiled evilly when Tyler backed off looking scared. "Go ahead… you can have it." "Why thanks. No one can come in." He said as he looked at each and every one of them, then when he looked at Trinity he said, "You can come in anytime." He winked at slammed the door shut. When Trinity looked at Brian, his fists were clenched and his eyes were just glaring at the door. "He's getting on my nerves…" his voice faded slightly. "Don't worry; he'll come around soon. I hope." Trinity said to him just to try and calm him down. "He better… or someone is going to get hurt real soon." We all went back to bringing all our stuff upstairs and it was quiet for the entire time.

"Okay, well we know that Jacob has the biggest room. Who goes with who and who gets the other big room?" Tyler said as we all entered the big room. It took us about an hour to get all our stuff upstairs. Tyler has a lot of things and his TV didn't really help make that easier for all of us. "No, then its not really fair." Anna spoke as she sat down and grabbed a pillow. "How about this, We'll turn the other room into a lounge where we all hang out and us four split up into two to go into the other rooms." For once I actually thought of a good idea. "Sounds good to me." Everyone agreed with me except Tyler. "But what will happen to my stuff? I mean I _need_ the big room to—" "It's going to go in the lounge!!" We all shouted at him to make him stop complaining. After that we started to get all our stuff into our rooms. Anna and me paired up in one of the small rooms and Tyler and Brain paired up in the other. We each had a bathroom of our own so we didn't have a problem with taking turns to use the washroom.

Time passed quickly and we finally finished putting everything into place. The stereo and other things were set up, and everyone was unpacked. We were all hanging out in the lounge that we made and were just talking about the Institute. "I don't feel all the comfortable here. Joan seems all nice and all, but its Mr. Black that I'm scared about. Something is just telling me that—" I couldn't find the words so I tried putting it into an understandable sentence, "That he's using us for something, or like—" I sighed and continued, "He just doesn't seem trustable to me." I looked at each face of the room and when I looked at Anna's face, it looked like she agrees with me. "Yeah, I feel the same way. He's scary." Brian and Tyler looked at her surprised and Brian spoke up. "Okay, well at least give him a chance. I mean, he is helping us with these 'powers', so the least we can do for him is give him a chance and participate in these tests." We all agreed, but I still had that feeling.

At around 8:00 the sound of the door opening alarmed us all. It was Joan and Mr. Black. We all rushed downstairs to make sure and they were talking. Before they saw us, we went behind a wall where we couldn't be seen. We started to eavesdrop on their conversation and everything was heard clearly. "This is the dream team I've been looking for Joan! I have one telling the future, another communicating with nature, one that's able to move objects with their mind, a medic, and a telepath. I've never seen anything like this." Mr. Black was happy and excited at the same time. "I agree with you, but what happens if we can't find any way to bring their powers out? If we can't then we don't have our psychic strike team and our plans will be ruined. Our last successful team was 3 years ago. I highly doubt that they'll want to come back." Joan was frustrated. She obviously wanted this to work too. "Then… we'll have to use the _machine_." "Sir! That's too dangerous! Especially when they barely obtained their powers!" "We have no other choice. I _need_ this team to work out. This team will be a legendary team." Mr. Black left the house with those words and Joan stood their looking t the open door. We found this opportunity to sneak back upstairs, so then it would look like we were upstairs this entire time.

We all gathered in the lounge, except for Jacob, who was still locked up in his room. Too bad he wasn't there to hear their conversation. He would be shocked. "Okay, I'm going to say 'I told you so' only because I was actually _right_ on something this important. I told you so—actually—Anna and me told you so, but no! No one will ever listen to us because we're girls!" I was quietly shouting because Joan was downstairs in the kitchen, and if I spoke to loud she would have heard me. "Will you calm down! Alright, we're sorry, but we should get this all worked out first. We can't just run away, and we can't run to our parents either. If we do, we'll get them into the mess that _we_ made and get them in danger, Maybe we should stay for at least a few months so we can control these powers, then once we do, we can run away and find some information on how to bring them down. It's our best option because we've got nothing else to do." Brian spoke calmly and slow so we could all understand. We looked at each other not knowing if we should go with this _plan_. "Do we know who has which power? He said there was one able to speak to nature, mostly animals, once can tell the future and move objects with their mind and energy, one is able to heal, one can move objects with their minds, and one is a telepath." Everyone looked at me and were also thinking about the same thing. "The files that they gave us!" Anna shouted and rushed to her bag where she pulled out her file and searched it. "Hey! Come look at this, it tells you what power you have. And I have… the nature one!" We looked at her file surprised then we all rushed to our rooms to go and get our files. "I have… the healing one!" Brian shouted as he came into the room again. Tyler came in looking at his file. "Tyler what do you have?" Brian asked him and sat down on the couch. "I have… PK. What's that?" "PK is an acronym. It stands for pschokinesis. It means you can move objects with your mind. You can do it in long range or short range depending on how well you can control your talent." Everyone looked at Trinity who was standing at the doorway holding her file in her hands. Brain looked at her surprised, "How do you know that?" "Oh, I've read a lot of books. One of them mentioned PK and it said that. The book was _Dark Visions_ by L.J. Smith." Trinity smiled and opened her file. She scanned through it until she found out what power she had. She closed her file and looked up at them. Anna looked at her with a worried face, "Well?" Trinity sighed and replied, "I can… see the future!!" She smiled and jumped up and down but stopped when Tyler began speaking, "Wait, but then that means… uh oh." Tyler frowned and sat down on the couch. Brian looked at him with a confused face and questioned, "That means what?" Tyler looked up to him and frowned "It means that Jacob is the…telepath." At the same time Jacob was standing in the doorway and looking at him. Jacob stepped into the room and smiled. "Yeah, I'm the telepath. I've known for a long time now. Almost 4 years actually." Everyone was looking at him with a shocked face. "And no, I don't know how to _fully _control my talent." He answered us as if he read our minds. I was just about to speak but Joan yelled from downstairs saying that dinner was ready. Jacob flashed a disturbing but a charming smile then turned around and left the room heading downstairs.

Dinner was quiet. Hardly anyone spoke. Actually scratch that—no one spoke. Now we're all in the lounge, including Jacob. It was still silent. Brian was looking out the window, Tyler was looking at the floor, and Anna was fiddling with her fingers. Finally the silence broke when Jacob started speaking. "I over heard their conversation as well. Don't be to surprised. I was actually in the kitchen and I overheard their conversation. I snuck upstairs after you guys before Joan came into the kitchen. I know all about the strike team… and your plan to run away from this institute." Everyone looked at Jacob, they were all afraid. Afraid what might happen to them if Jacob ever lost his temper. "I want to come if you're running away." "No way!" Brian finally looked away from the window and at Jacob directly. He stood up like Jacob and walk in front of him. "_You are not coming with us._" Brain repeated himself and was glaring at Jacob. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Jacob was taunting Brian, and that wasn't a good idea. Brian may be a nice person, but of her ever gets angry, you should _never_ taunt him or mock him. "I'll beat you down, that's what!" Jacob laughed at his sentence. "You'll beat _me _down? Are you just stupid or did you forget that I'm a telepath?" "I know you're a telepath but what I also know is that you can't control your power" Jacob's eyes went icy cold again. He smiled and replied back "Oh I can. I can't control it If it fully takes over your mind, but I can control it if I want to torture you, and the torture is painful so if I were you… I'd watch what I say." Half of Jacob's face was shining in the moonlight that was coming through the open window. The lights were off so that Joan would think we're asleep. In the dark Jacob looked scary but in the moonlight, he was downright gorgeous. Trinity thought this to herself. She finally found the courage to speak, "Alright you two that's enough! Brian, Jacob will come either way because he can tell Joan about our plans and it'll be ruined. Plus, he's the strongest out of all of us, so it would actually be smart to bring him along." Brian looked away from Jacob and looked down at Trinity. He sighed and eventually agreed with her. Trey, who looked paralyzed on the couch finally stood and spoke, "Maybe we should get some sleep now. It's late and we can start experiments tomorrow if we ask Joan. The sooner we start, the earlier we can get out of here." Everyone agreed with him and left to go to sleep.

Days passed by fast. We've all been here for almost 4 weeks and we've actually made progress. Things have been popping into my mind every once in a while and when I reach for something, it would move closer to me. Brian learned how to move energy through touch and he made most progress out of us all. I got a paper cut once and he healed I within seconds. Anna learned how to talk to small animals like birds and hamsters, now she's learning how to talk to dogs and trees. Tyler learned how to pick lock with his mind, and now he is practicing how to use long-distance PK.

3 more months later…

"I think it's time to leave. We've learned a lot of things, and the other day I over heard Mr. Black and Joan talking about a mission." Anna spoke softly as we walked upstairs from our testing. We all entered the lounge and closed the door so no one could hear us. Jacob was sitting on the ledge near the window, and staring out into the sky. He spoke just when Brian was about to say something. "It's the perfect time to leave, and it _has_ to be tonight." We all looked at him with confusing looks. Brian spoke up, "Why does it have to be tonight?" Jacob turned his head toward Brian and smiled, "Because that mission that they're planning, it's going to be a robbery tomorrow night. So I suggest either we leave tonight, where everyone is asleep, or do you suggest in the daylight where everyone can see us?" Brian didn't say a word, and neither did anyone else. "So it's settled? Tonight it is." Jacob smiled then winked at Trinity just before he left the room. Trinity looked at Brian who was putting his hands into fists. "He's _really_ getting on my nerves." Brian sighed and left the room too.

"Is everyone ready?" Trinity asked quietly as she entered the lounge where every one else was. Everyone agreed, but when Trinity looked around she noticed Jacob wasn't there. "Wait…" she left the room and went to the door next to the lounge. She knocked on Jacobs door and she heard him say 'come on in'. She entered to room to find Jacob still packing. "You're not done packing?! Everyone is already ready!" She shouted quietly as she started helping him put clothes into a duffel bag like everyone else. "Clothes is not what I'm worried about, its money. How long do you think we can stay on the road without money? Days? We need money, and we need it now. I've only got 200$ from the money my old friends gave me." Trinity stopped for a moment, then answered back. "I'm only got 150$ from the money my parents gave me." Jacob finished packing and picked up his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder looking at Trinity. Once again, only half his face was showing from the light of the moon. The rest of his face was hiding in the darkness. "Well, I guess we better go." Jacob's eyes went warm for a moment, and then he gestured toward the door.

When it was about 1:30 in the morning we were all talking. "How much money do we have altogether?" That was still on Trinity's mind after she helped Jacob pack. Brian checked his wallet and answered, "About 120$ from my parents, then the rest are just credit cards." "No credit cards. If we use it, they can trace it and we'll be found. No cell phones either. We'll have to trade in our cell phones for new ones. Calls can be traced too." Jacob was actually being serious. It sounded like he wanted to help us. "Tyler and Anna what about you? How much?" Anna looked in her wallet, "100$ Sorry. My parents are kind of broke and that's all they could give." Trinity smiled and told her that it was okay. She turned to Tyler, "Tyler, how much?" Tyler looked in her wallet and smiled big. "I've got… 300$. Oh, once this over with I'm going to be thanking my parents for a long time." Everyone laughed, then the laughing stopped when they all heard a sound. Jacob was already at the door and seeing if he could sense anything. "Everyone stay quiet." Jacob was staring straight at the door. A few moments later he turned around with a look of relief on his face. "It's alright. A book in Trinity's and Anna's room fell on the floor. I didn't sense Joan getting up or anything so it think we're okay." Everyone was surprised on how fast he knew that. "How did you know it was a book?" Tyler looked confused. Jacob smiled and replied. "I've learned a new technique. It's called 'Eagle Vision'. I can see everything through walls unless its like 10 inches thick. And I can sense energy within 50 m from me." Every one nodded and when it was around 2:00 they all agreed to start leaving when it's around 2:30.

"Wait, we need things to help protect us just in case we run into trouble." Anna looked at each and every one of them wondering if any of them had an idea on to what to use to protect them. Jacob smiled to himself and finally spoke. "I know the perfect thing," Every one looked at him and waited for an answer. "A gun." Jacob smiled to himself when he saw everyone's reaction to that. Trinity was in definite shock. When she put herself back together again she spoke, "Okay, One: You're crazy, and Two: If we did agree with you, I'm not saying we are, where are we even going to get a gun?!" Jacob smiled once again and answered, " When I used eagle vision, I saw guns in a hidden room under the stair well. With Tyler's PK he can find a switch and I can find the door way to it." Jacob looked at each and every one of them then finally, they agreed.

"This is a stupid idea." Trinity stayed in front of Joan's door while Brain kept trying to sense her energy to see if she woke or not. Anna went into the kitchen to make a few snacks for them, so that they would have enough food for almost a few days. Tyler was looking for a panel switch while Jacob used eagle vision to help him. After a few moments something clicked and a doorways opened at the side of the stairs. "So who's going to go down there?" Tyler asked as he stared at the dark opening. "I'll go. I have eagle vision to help me anyways." Jacob stepped near the opening and looked around it. "I'll go too. I can move things with my mind and if Jacob sees something I'll just move it." Trinity stepped into the dark opening. Almost halfway down the stairs, she tripped but a hand caught around the waist. "You alright? Watch your step. We're almost at the bottom." She nodded and grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance and to make sure that she doesn't fall. When they reached the bottom Jacob found a light switch and turned it on. Lights went round in the small room, and they were standing in front of guns. "This. Is. Sick." Jacob muttered to himself and grabbed at least 4 pairs of pistols. He grabbed one of the straps for him and put it around his shoulders, then two more around his ankles. He inserted guns in their places and grabbed a bag full of ammunition. Trinity did the same thing. She grabbed 3 more straps and grabbed 6 pairs of pistols and 5 handgun machines. Jacob grabbed a bag of ammo for each gun then they both headed up stairs while turning off the lights. When Tyler closed the panel, his shoelace got stuck at the doorway.

"Can you guys help me?" Tyler quietly whispered as he tried pulling his shoelace out of the closed doorway. All of a sudden Brian went frozen. Trinity looked at him, "What's wrong?" He stayed quiet then finally replied. "She's awake. Everyone went dead frozen in their spots. Tyler was still stuck and they heard footsteps coming from Joan's room. "Hurry!!!" Tyler found a pair of scissors and cut the stuck part of his shoelace off. Every one had already gone to hide and Tyler was still there.

************

Jacob didn't know what to do. He want to save them but he didn't know what to do. There was one thing he could do. No. He _wouldn't_ do _that.. _No…he _shouldn't…_

************

A shout went through everyone's head. "_Tyler! Listen to me! Go hide in the washroom to the nearest washroom!"_ Jacob's voice was clear as ever. Tyler did what Jacob told him to do. Joan came out a few seconds later. She stood at the doorway for a moment looking to see if any one was around. After a moment she went back inside her room and closed the door. "_Okay, now that that is over, can some one please tell me what's going on?" _Tyler was coming out of the washroom, and every one else came out of their hiding spots. "_Jacob, what did you do?!" _Brian sounded a bit mad when he asked. "_I did something to make sure that we didn't get caught sneaking around at night! You should be thanking me, because if I hadn't done what I did, Tyler would be caught and so would we." _Jacob turned around and headed to the coat rack where Joan's coat was. He went through the pockets and took out her car keys. Jacob turned and saw every one looking at him. "What?" This time he asked out loud. "What do you think you're doing?" Brian was shocked and angry. "We need transportation. A car would be easy to use now wouldn't it?" Jacobs voice was in a sarcastic tone. He smirked and walked out through the back door with everyone following him.

It's 5:00 and we're on the road. We were so close to getting caught but Jacob saved us, with some kind of telepathic thing. Trinity got knocked out of her own thoughts when a voice came to her head. "_Is this ever going to go away?"_ It was Tyler; he was sitting in the back with Anna and Brian. Jacob stayed silent and didn't respond. _"Jacob? You alright?"_ Trinity sent the message to Jacob as if it was a private message. She could sense a bit of jealousy from Brian, and a little bit of anger too. _"There's one problem."_ Jacob's tone of voice was frightening, it was so serious. "_About this telepathically web… there's only one way to break it." _He went silent for a moment or two then began speaking again._ "One of us has to die."_

We've been on the road for almost 3 days. We would stop every once and a while at rest stops and such. We were out of California so we were safe for a while. We got stopped in Ohio like 5 times by police officers. We managed to get away each time. Tyler did something to their radios, making it go into a long loud screech. After that, they would just let us go along. It's like 12:00 at night and we needed sleep. We stopped at a cheap motel where we paid 27$ for 2 rooms to spend in for one night. Trinity woke up around 1:30 because she couldn't sleep. When she sat up from the bed she looked at the couch where Jacob had been sleeping on. _He's gone._ That thought ran through her head like a million times. She got up and sneaked out of the hotel room, and outside to the near beach. She saw Jacob sitting down near the shore. "You enjoy the night often?" Trinity said as she came up behind him. Jacob laughed quietly to himself. "I won't ever get a moment of peace from now on, will I?" Trinity was shocked. In the web she could feel what he felt. He was building walls all around him. Securing him from the others. "You did what you did to save Tyler. It was actually kind of nice—sweet to be in fact." Trinity sat down beside him and looked out onto the water where the moonlight reflected off the water. "Trinity why are you here?" Jacob turned his head to face her. "I couldn't sleep. And when I looked at the couch, you were gone. I got worried." Trinity was still looking at the moonlight reflect off of the water. It was such a beautiful sight, so calming and relaxing. "Well, thank you—for caring" That was the first time Trinity has ever heard Jacob say thanks. Trinity looked at him. This time, she saw his whole face. When she looked at his eyes, they weren't icy cold like before. They were—full of warmth and love. Trinity and Jacob stayed in their positions for a few moments before Jacob started leaning in toward her. He was going to kiss her, and she wasn't stopping this. They were caught in a quick kiss. When she kissed him, her mind went wild. She searched his mind for something. Something that might change how she_ feels_ about him. He loved her…

We've been on the road with no luck on how to bring Mr. Black down. Right now we're at McDonald's eating breakfast. "We need to head back." Jacob said quietly as he sipped his coffee. "What are you_ saying_?" Brian looked at him with a shocked face. "We can't bring them down. There's only one way to stop all this. We have to _kill_ him." Every one of them was I shock. Not once did they ever think of killing some one, maybe even two people. "_You're kidding right? That's crazy! We'll be criminals!"_ Tyler was panicking. He was shouting at all these words and now one could even understand him. "_Will you be quiet, before I _make_ you become quiet!"_ From Jacob's words, Tyler stopped talking. Every one looked at Brian, he was supposed to be the one making decisions, and this decision was his to make. He sighed and answered, "Let's do it."

It's 8:00 pm and the lights to the Institute are open. We snuck through a secret door that Jacob found with eagle vision. When we were in the house, we heard Joan and Mr. Black screaming at each other downstairs. "We've had no such luck in finding them! Get the old team together. If these kids told anything to the police, this Institute will be shut down forever!" Mr. Black was furious. If he saw us he would be screaming. "Alright every one. When I say 'go' we'll all be going to our positions." Brian was already in his position. He turned to us and sent a mental message, "_Go!"_ We all jumped down from the stairs and surrounded Mr. Black and Joan. They were shocked. Mr. Black smiled all of a sudden. "You kids have made a big mistake. And now, you're going to pay for it." He raised a hand at Tyler, and he flung back against the wall. "_He had powers this whole time!" _Trinity screamed in her head. Tyler was off the floor and the guns that he had hidden at his ankles were gone. Tyler was lifting them with his power. He shouldn't be able to do that, but he managed. "Do you honestly think you can shoot me before I throw you against the wall again, boy?" Mr. Black asked him with grin on his face. "Let's find out!" Tyler moved the trigger with his mind but a shot didn't go off. Mr. Black laughed at him, then a shot _did_ go off, it came from Trinity. Mr. Black's expression went blank. He looked down at his chest where there was a bleeding wound, then frowned and dropped to the floor without any movement left. They all looked at Joan who was on the floor, begging for her life. "Please! Please don't kill me! I _had_ to do what he told me! He said if I didn't, my family will pay for the price of my decision!" They all looked at one another. "Go on. Be with your family." Jacob put the gun down. She thanked us and left.

"_So it's finally over."_ Jacob said in his mind. He looked at Trinity who was looking back, but then Brian came to her side. Jacob frowned and turned to go upstairs. At that moment Trinity realized something. She didn't love Brian…she love Jacob. "Brian… I'm so sorry." Trinity left his side and chased Jacob. When she caught him, he was at only at the front of the stairs. "Jacob… I love you." When Brian heard this he frowned, when he saw Trinity and Jacob kiss in front of him, he was shocked. "_This is what you want isn't it?"_ Brian asked her just as she looked at him. "_Yes."_ Trinity didn't want to hurt him, but she did anyways. "_This hurts, it really does. But if I love you, I'll let you go."_ Trinity smiled at him and nodded. She looked towards Anna who was looking at Brian. "_Anna," _Anna turned her head towards her. _"Go ahead."_ Trinity smiled at the girl who had a big grin across her face. Anna went to Brian's side and walked with him. "Are you sure you want this?, To be with someone like me?" Jacob looked down at Trinity who was looking up at him. _"More than anything." _She smiled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.


End file.
